


Broken Noses and Crooked Smiles

by FollowerofMercy



Series: Punch Buddies [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Connie has a life, F/M, Flirting, Healthy Relationships, Jasper is referenced, Pearl is there, Pining, Post-Episode: s06e10 Prickly Pair, Self-Reflection, Vanity, but in a good way, please don't be disappointed by lack of cuddles, there is pining, unsure whether to tag as ship or gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: Steven notices something’s up with his appearance after his sparring session with Jasper. The story of a young man desperately trying to impress his crush.Occurs after my other ficDesert Vents.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Punch Buddies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596214
Comments: 28
Kudos: 189





	Broken Noses and Crooked Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> THE KIDS ARE FLIRTING!
> 
> Posting this a bit out of order. For people new to Punch Buddies, don’t worry about anything. For everyone else, this is the next chronological bit after Desert Vents.  
> I could consolidate these into chapters of a single, long work, but I kinda like them as-is.

Steven walked into the living room after a long day of aimless wandering around town. He thought he was alone as he made his way to the fridge.

“Hello Steven!”

Steven started, recovering quickly. “Hey Pearl, what’s up?”

“Oh nothing much, same old same old.” She returned to her latest project in the kitchen, some crafts for her students. Steven got a soda from the fridge before returning to the couch. He flopped down, wincing as he landed on a residual cactus spine. He shifted to pull it out of his pants, so engrossed that he didn’t notice when Pearl stared at him.

“Hey, Steven?”

“Mm?”

“Something looks different about you.”

He chuckled. “What, do I need to shave or something?”

“No no, it’s… I’m not sure.” She stepped closer to him and cupped his face, tapping her chin. “…Your nose is crooked.”

Steven waited for the pitying look and question of whether he’d been shapeshifting, but instead Pearl just gave him a concerned frown. “Are you alright?”

He gently pushed her hand away and stood. “Huh? Yeah I’m good. Let me just go look in the mirror real quick.”

Steven excused himself and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, idly realizing that this was the only room in the entire house with a door. He went over to the sink and propped himself up to get a better view in the mirror. He frowned and rubbed at his cheekbones, the aftermath of his session with Jasper flaking into the sink.

His sunburn peeled in messy patches, worst on his nose. He used to burn all the time when he was younger, though never since he started taking sunblock seriously. The last couple days had been… unpleasant, to say the least. _Every_ inch of his body was burned or chaffed from sand and sweat. Trying to get out of bed the day after had sent him face-first into the floor as his muscles and abused skin protested. Thankfully the Gems had been out that morning, at least until he could work out the kinks and get used to the discomfort.

It was worth the release.

He was a bit surprised as he poked his nose, debating whether it was grosser to peel like an onion or wipe his own spit over his face. Pearl had fussed over the burns the day he returned but hadn’t noticed his nose was crooked for three days.

… _He_ hadn’t noticed until she said something. He leaned closer to the mirror, squinting and mentally admonishing himself. He should really take better care of himself.

Not that he hadn’t. He still showered and brushed his teeth and did all the hygienic stuff… on autopilot. He realized he didn’t _remember_ doing it. Steven hopped back down and experimentally sniffed his shirt to make sure he had in fact taken a shower recently.

Once satisfied that he was a clean and functioning adult, Steven leaned back on the sink and peered into the mirror. His nose was… definitely crooked. It shifted a bit to the left about halfway down the bridge.

He turned his face in every angle, taking in his new look, deciding how he felt about it.

He kinda liked it. It made him look older.

Pride bubbled in his chest as he checked himself in profile. He _really_ liked it. He leaned back and posed a bit, popping the collar of his jacket and posturing. He smiled at the mirror and winked, blew a kiss to his reflection, then tilted his head to the side with a cocky sneer. He maintained the severe image for a few moments before dissolving into giddy giggles.

Even after all his adventures, he’d never gotten a scar. He had no lasting, physical mark of anything that had ever happened, besides finally looking like a teenager instead of an eight year old boy.

He couldn’t wait to show off to Connie.

He whipped out his phone and texted her, grateful that it was the weekend.

_Hey, are you up for a video chat in a few minutes?_

He bounced on his heels while he waited for her to respond, smiling so wide he could barely see the screen.

He didn’t get a response immediately, but he tried not to let it dampen his mood. Instead he set the phone down on the hand towel and got to work.

He hadn’t felt this excited in, well, too long. Steven checked his hair, scowling as he found a nasty tangle. He wet it, then teased the knot out with his comb, careful to work from the ends inward. Once satisfied he had tamed his hair, Steven massaged a palmful of conditioner in. He’d let it go for a while and was starting to get wiry. He was proud of its softness, perfect for his favorite role as a human pillow.

On a crunch for time, he risked the blowdryer, careful not to get his hair frizzy. It did so anyway, so he smoothed it down and then re-fluffed his hair until he was satisfied. Once the head hair was to his requirements, he drug a razor over the microscopic bit of stubble he had let go.

His phone chimed.

Steven swore as he cut himself right on the cheek, quickly licking his thumb and sticking it to the wound as he scrambled for his phone.

_Yeah! Give me ten minutes._

Steven hurried to get ready, shaving the last couple imagined hairs before tearing out the bathroom and up to his room.

“Steven?”

“Sorry can’t talk Pearl, gotta go call Connie!” He took the stairs three at a time and tossed his phone and jacket on his bed, then skidded to a stop in front of his dresser. He yanked his shirt off, balled it and tossed it in the laundry basket. He rummaged around for a white undershirt and his favorite pink buttonup, then changed into some nicer pants. Once presentable, he checked the timestamp on Connie’s message.

Four minutes until she called.

Steven ran over to the railing and leaned over. “Hey Pearl, how do I look?”

She smiled up at him, warmth in her voice, faint lines of concern around her eyes. “Very handsome.”

Steven didn’t notice. He gave her a starry-eyed grin and bolted back to his room. “Thanks Pearl!”

He raced back to his bed and made it in record time, ensuring every pillow was in its place. He stuffed a few days’ accumulated juice boxes into a trashbag and tossed it to the side, for now. He’d get it after the phonecall.

Once satisfied that he and his room were fit for Connie’s eyes, he jumped and floated onto his bed. He laid seductively, cheek propped on a fist, one leg drawn to his chest, phone at arm’s length. He used his reflection in the black screen to push a flyaway back into position while he waited.

Soon her contact photo filled the screen. He didn’t even glance at it before he hit the Accept button.

“HI CONNIE!” Steven coughed and readjusted, faint blush on his cheeks. “I mean, hey, Connie.”

She smiled and waved, leaning against some bleachers and panting. Sweat glistened on her temples, her tennis visor shading her eyes. “Hi Steven!”

He gave her a sultry eyebrow wiggle. “Notice anything… _different_ about me?”

She leaned in closer, squinting. “Um… you’re at a significantly higher risk for skin cancer now?”

“Probably, but that’s not what I was fishing for.” He twisted his face every which way. He saw the shadow of surprise cross her face, almost imperceptible, though she kept her voice level.

“…You’re growing a beard?”

“Nope!”

“You dyed your hair two shades darker.”

“No!” Steven sat upright.

“You got one ear pierced and then chickened out!”

“Connie!”

She laughed and put her free hand behind her back, bracing herself as she leaned all the way against the bleachers. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Your nose is crooked.”

“Yep!” Steven rolled on his back and held the phone above him. “What do you think?”

“I… think I’m a bit worried about you. How’d you break your nose?”

Well that’s not what he was going for. Steven chuckled and pulled his collar away from his neck. “Oh ya know, I started sparring with Jasper. She finally took me up on my offer.”

Connie dropped the act and leaned forwards, eyebrows lowered. “So she punched you in the face?!”

“It was an accident! She was actually really nice about all of it. I’m fiiiine,” he cut her off before she could protest. “How do you think it looks?”

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I promise,” he said, honest for once.

“Hm. Well, then…” the fire left her voice, replaced by a lofty tone. “I think it makes you look like a delinquent.”

Steven tucked his chin down, covering his mouth with his collar so only his nose and eyes poked out. He fluttered his eyelashes. “That’s good right?”

Her stern face broke. She looked away as she tried to smother her smile. “Maybe.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, which set her into a mess of giggles and snorts. His heart melted at the lovely sound. He hugged himself around the waist with his free arm as he watched her laugh, wishing for all the world that he could be there next to her. He really did love her.

He should tell her that, maybe sometime when he wasn’t offering himself up for execution.

Way to go messing that one up, Universe.

“So, how was sparring with Jasper?”

Steven blinked back into reality, stuttering. “Huh? Oh! It was, uh, it was great!”

She gave him that intense stare, the one he could never stand up against. “And? Tell me more.”

“Yeah, we… we fused, believe it or not.”

“WHAT?!” Connie cycled through a half dozen expressions and emotions in the span of seconds. “How was it? Was it weird? _Did she hurt you?!_

He put his hand in a placating gesture. “No no no, it was weirdly good. It was…” Selenite wasn’t a _good_ fusion, per se, but they weren’t bad. “It was definitely a fusion.”

“So how’d it happen?!”

She was so _interested_ in his life despite how much more interesting hers was. Steven smiled up at her, then rolled to a more comfortable position on his side.

“I’m not sure, we just got into the rhythm of sparring and then it happened. She was as surprised as I was.”

“What was the fusion like?”

“They were _huge!_ ” he said and spread his free hand out wide. “Their name is Selenite, by the way. They’re ridiculously strong. I bet they could take Alexandrite in a fight.”

Connie’s eyes had gone wide, her mouth slightly agape as he talked. He loved seeing her so animated. “What’d you do?”

“Ah…” He blanked on what to tell her. What was he supposed to say, that they rampaged in the desert to work off his anger? He didn’t have any better ideas.

“…We rampaged in the desert to work off all my anger.”

“What do you mean?”

Oh, he did not want to talk about this. “Uh… I dunno, I’ve just been feeling frustrated lately. It was nice to vent. Seems like Jasper’s the only one that gets it.”

Connie kept looking at him with those big, concerned eyes. He grimaced and looked away. “Probably doesn’t say good things about me that I relate most to _Jasper_ now.”

“Not necessarily,” Connie said, frowning. “I mean she’s not a great person but she’s not actively trying to kill you anymore, right?”

“I guess. She might even pull me out of a river if I was drowning.”

“Truly the pinnacle of friendship.”

Steven snickered. “No, not friends. She made sure I knew that.”

“Then what are you?”

He thought for a moment. “…Punch buddies.”

Connie laughed. She wiped away some of the sweat threatening to drip into her eye. “So are you going to do anything more with the punch buddy stuff?”

“Like what?”

“Hmm… maybe start another underground wrestling arena like you used to do with Amethyst? You really enjoyed that.” She grinned and hopped in place, taking the phone in both hands. “Oooh you could make it gem-only! You could make it _fusion only!_ Just imagine,” she looked off in the distance and spread her arm in a grand sweep. “An arena for gems to test the bonds of their friendship in a team deathmatch! This would be such a great way for people to embrace the martial arts!”

Steven smiled as her eyes lit up like stars, butterflies in his heart and stomach. He hated to diminish her enthusiasm.

“I… I don’t think that’s such a good idea. I mean it’s a fantastic idea, I love it,” and you, “but not for this.”

She stopped mid-monologue and scowled. “What? Why not?”

He grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. “Selenite’s… not very nice. I don’t think they should be around people.”

“Oh come on, Steven. You have great self-control. You’d never hurt anyone.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” he lied.

Connie pouted, then shrugged. “I guess you have a point. An underground gem wrestling arena would be so cool though.”

Steven couldn’t bear to disappoint. “Hey, I’ll look into making it happen. You’re getting front-row tickets if it does.”

She let out a tiny squeak and held her hand to her chest, bouncing in place. Steven died a little on the inside, unable to process the intensity of the cuteness. He watched her for a moment before he switched to laying on his stomach.

“So what was that about getting my ears pierced? Do you think I should?”

She studied him, lips pursed. She wordlessly gestured for him to look to the side and he complied, giddy and mute under her scrutiny.

“I can definitely see it.”

He looked back to the camera, head tilted down so he looked up at her. “What about gauges?”

“Ugh, no. I mean!” Connie backpedaled,” “You can do what you want! It’s your body!”

“But no gauges.”

“It… I just don’t think they’d be flattering.”

Steven put his head back in a normal position, gesturing with his free hand. “See, this is why I like you so much. You’re honest.”

Connie blushed. He took it as an opportunity to continue. “So what’s up with you? How’s tennis practice going?”

They chattered for another few minutes, catching up on each other’s lives. Steven listened with rapt attention as Connie told him all about her new high school friends, her latest projects, upcoming exams. They could never run out of things to talk about, but eventually Connie started casting glances at the lengthening shadows.

“Thanks for calling, Steven. It’s been too long.”

“Yeah…” Steven buried his nose under his arm and looked up at her. “Do you think you might be able to visit sometime?”

“I dunno, I’ve been really busy. I started taking extra violin lessons, I tutor, I’m getting an internship in a lab…”

“You’re getting an internship in a lab?!” Steven sat upright. He wasn’t sure what that meant, exactly, but it sounded good.

“Yeah! I’m gonna be an astrobiologist!”

“That’s so awesome!”

Connie’s bright smile slowly dimmed. She paused for a moment, frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. “It is… except I’m doing that over summer.”

Steven continued to smile up at her.

“The lab is in Jersey.”

“Uh-huh. That’s kinda a long drive. Will you be ok doing that every day?” 

“Well that’s the thing,” she said and chuckled, looking at the ground. “I’ll be living in a dorm room over there.”

“…Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Steven tried to keep the unfair panic out of his voice. She had no obligation to tell him every little thing.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure about it until recently and I just haven’t had time. But!” she looked back up at him, mouth set in a determined line. “I will _make_ time to spend with you!”

“Don’t overwork yourself, Connie.”

“Are you kidding? You’re important enough to work for!” 

Steven hid his face, blushing furiously and quietly relieved. He wanted nothing but the best for her, but at the same time, he feared she would outgrow him too. When he looked back up, she still had that stern expression.

“We will hang out if I have to walk there myself!”

Steven looked away with a sad smile, then shot upright. “…Wait a minute, I have a car!” And no life goals! “Why don’t I just drive down to visit _you_ for once?”

Connie blinked. The idea had never occurred to her.

“I can take you to lunch! I could take you to lunch every single day! Ok give me your schedule when you have it and we’ll figure something out and-”

“Steven.” She spoke carefully, face rigid.

Steven snapped his mouth shut, irrational fear knotting in his stomach.

“That… IS BRILLIANT!”

Steven groaned and rolled over, clutching his chest while Connie shrieked. “This is going to be so much fun! I’ve been so upset that I wasn’t going to see you BUT NOW WE CAN HANG OUT! Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, just getting over a heart attack. Don’t mind me.”

She stuck her tongue out at him while he wheezed and choked.

He eventually got bored of the act and sat upright once more. “Want me to take you to the moon sometime? You can get some samples to do sciencey stuff with!”

“YES!” Connie laid back against the bleachers, grinning ear to ear with a wicked glint in her eye. “Dude I am going to _stomp_ the other researchers. Who else has wonderful men in their life with direct access to other planets with life on them?”

“Anything for you,” he said.

“Thanks Steven,” she said, then frowned at the shadow encroaching on her personal space. “I’m so sorry to cut this short but I do need to get home soon. Do you mind if I…?”

“Of course!” Steven sat up. “Get home safe, ok? Text me when you do.”

“I will!”

They waved at each other as they said their goodbyes. Connie blew him a tiny kiss before she hung up. 

“I love you,” Steven said to the black screen. He looked at his reflection, at the bend in his nose, and cocked his head.

He was going to go out to see Connie. He was going to be a man and make it happen. He was growing up.

Steven smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do so much research into curly hair care for that one section you have no idea


End file.
